


Somebody Else

by miracukay (kaylie153)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, somebody else by the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/miracukay
Summary: Marinette could always find Adrien in a crowd.





	Somebody Else

Marinette often forgot how beautiful he was. She had always been able to find his face in a crowd, and it had endeared her to him when he could look over and catch her eyes. They would smile and blush. A dance they had been playing since they were teenagers.

She found him, and she felt herself grow hot. His hair was tousled, pushed back from his forehead, and there was a smirk on his mouth she hadn’t seen in a long time. He looked so happy, so full of life. That Adrien was her favorite Adrien. The Adrien that beamed and glowed and radiated positive energy. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face.

Watching him had her flashing back to their first conversation, after she’d gotten over the gum on the chair misunderstanding. She remembered the first time they kissed, when they were 16 and still not sure what would happen between them. And then when they were 18 and Adrien told her that he was all in, he wanted to be with her, officially. 

College had been hard, as he had gone to school in England, but they made it work somehow. They talked every day, skyped, whatever they needed to do to keep the relationship alive, they did it. And then Adrien was back and they were starting careers and they were moving in together. Marinette blushed as she thought back on the first night in their apartment. It was really the first time they’d had proper alone time in over a year. He had been so soft and gentle, and when she couldn’t take it anymore, Marinette had pushed him onto his back and taken charge. 

Of course, they didn’t go without their struggles, despite how much they loved each other. There was fighting. There were times when Marinette would stay over at Alya’s until Adrien came to get her. Sometimes he stayed too late at the office and came home grumpy, and they fought because they didn’t know what else to do with their pent up emotions.

Marinette still smiled. She smiled because the hardships had been hard, yes, but it had all been worth it. Adrien was always worth it. 

A drink was placed in front of her. A man sat next to her. He talked and she nodded like she was listening. He didn’t need to know her attention was on the one person who had always held her attention.

Then an arm was wrapping around Adrien’s waist and she felt that pull in her stomach, the one that reminded her,  _ he was no longer hers _ . 

The fights had escalated until they couldn’t handle them anymore. Adrien moved out but promised they’d try to continue to work on things. That had lasted a couple of months. Then he gave her his key and her favorite shirt of his. He’d kissed her on the forehead, brushed her tears away, and told her he’d always love her.

It had been long enough that Marinette had moved on. She swears shes moved on. There was a man right next to her, one she was falling for, who was patient and kind and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

And Adrien was across the room, hugging  _ somebody else. _ He had moved on too.

Marinette forced herself to turn to her _ somebody else _ , made herself look at him and appreciate him just like she had Adrien. She did appreciate him. The love she felt for him was just as vibrant.

Adrien found her face, the smile and laugh she let out for the man next to her. He had always been able to find her face in a crowd as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Please forgive me.
> 
> But also find me on tumblr @marichatandme


End file.
